jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Winston
Background '1999 - Present' Amaya was born the heir to House Amethyst of Gemworld. Her parents, Lord & Lady Amethyst were the most powerful magic users in all of Gemworld. Because of this, their house had become the rulers of Gemworld so Amaya grew up very privileged, receiving the best care, education & combat training. At a young age, it was clear she was gifted in the mystic arts. During the celebration of her 14th birthday, Dark Opal arose from hiding & assassinated her father in the throne room. Through all the chaos, Lady Graciel took her & Amaya to their ship & sent them away to Earth to protect her from Dark Opal. Upon their arrival, they took the names of Grace & Amy Winston to not raise suspicion among anyone. She was able to adjust the first few days but when she finally came to the realization that not only was her father deceased but her planet was taken over, she lost it. Her mother attempts to shelter her from almost everything but Amaya decides to train so that she can go back to Gemworld to face Dark Opal. Not long after, her aunt & cousin arrived as they too were seeking refuge from their planet. As she learned more about her power, she became a somewhat of the city hero of Hudson, New York. It wasn't long before the Titans got word of a new superhero located two states over. They offered her a membership with team, which she accepted. While she enjoyed being a member of the Titans, she wasn't learning much about her magic. Seeing the problem, Miss Martian reached out to her friend Zatanna to help with the problem. Seeing the girls potential, Zatanna brought her to her own fairly new team called the Sentinels of Magic. Amaya soon learned that she was a Lord of Magic (like her father) when she met Doctor Fate as he was able to sense it within her. After some missions with the Sentinels, Amaya decided to return to Gemworld to defeat Dark Opal. Upon her arrival, Amaya led a rebellion that would result in the death of Dark Opal & restored freedom to Gemworld. Since Opal's defeat, her mother has been the ruler of House Amethyst & Gemworld. Amaya mostly spends her time on Gemworld to be at her mother's side but regularly visits Earth to fight crime with the Titans & Sentinels of Magic. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology * Blood-Power of Amethyst: Amaya draws her power from the blood of the Amethyst lineage. It gives her the power to create & manipulate hard-light & crystals, as well giving her an enhanced physiology. ** Energy Projection ** Energy Construct Creation *** Crystal Generation: Amaya is capable of conjuring crystals out of hard-light. These crystals are sharp enough to slice through flesh. ** Crystal Enhancement * Multilingualism: She has the ability to speak, read & understand every language to have ever existed. * Flight * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry ** Archery ** Swordsmanship ** Throwing Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Her mother, Lady Graciel, is of House Ruby but married into House Amethyst. * Though she was destined to rule, Amya wasn't took excited about being in charge but eventually came to accept it as her destiny during her time on Earth. * Being the offspring of a Lord of Order & a human, Amethyst is unique among Lords of Order as she was born with a human form. Doctor Fate said she potentially could be one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. * Growing up, Amaya was forced through rigorous training routines to make her a skilled warrior with multiple types of weaponry. * Her ability of crystal enhancement gives her the power to grant rubies to heal, emeralds to increase plant regrowth, citrines to record history & topaz to shine light. * She had a crush on Risk upon him joining the Titans but he began dating Argent. * Amethyst has a power ranking of 164, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Magi Category:Lords of Order Category:Mystik U Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Titans Category:Royalty Category:Threat Level 4